1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to adjustment systems, and particularly, to window blinds adjustment system that automatically responds to changing environmental conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
To achieve comfortable interior home or office environmental conditions, most window shadings/blinds and electrical environmental regulating devices, such as, light bulbs, air conditioners, and humidifiers, are manually adjusted. This is an inconvenience.
Therefore, a system which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations is needed.